1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a solar cell module and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, solar cells have been receiving much attention as an energy source with a low environmental load. Therefore, research and development on solar cells are actively carried out. In particular, how to improve conversion efficiency of solar cell is an important issue. Accordingly, research and development on solar cells having improved conversion efficiency and manufacturing methods therefor are especially active.
A so-called back contact solar cell including a p-type region and an n-type region on a back surface side is proposed in Patent Document 1 listed below as an example of a solar cell with high conversion efficiency. In the back contact solar cell, a light-receiving surface does not necessarily have to be provided with an electrode for collecting carriers. This can improve the light-receiving efficiency in the back contact solar cell. Accordingly, the back contact solar cell can achieve improved conversion efficiency.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-266848) states that multiple back contact solar cells as mentioned above are electrically connected to one another by wiring members and a solar cell module is thereby formed. In the solar cell module, the electrical connection of the solar cells by the wiring members can be achieved by using only the back surface side. This allows usage of wiring members with a large width. Accordingly, it is possible to suppress voltage drop due to wiring connection of multiple solar cells by using wiring members.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-266848